


Rückkehr ins Schloss der Löwen

by LuciaIllunis



Series: Galra-Kit Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blades of Marmora, BoM - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Bonding, Galra Empire, Galra Instinkt, Grooming, Keith is a kit, Kit - Freeform, Kit Keith, M/M, Nesting, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaIllunis/pseuds/LuciaIllunis
Summary: Keith hatte das Schloss verlassen und lebte bei den Blades, aber seit dem er dort Lebte, hatte sich sehr viel für ihn verändert.Keith hatte angst vor der Ablehnung seines Alten Teams aber die Blades waren sich sicher, das Keith ein besuch im Schloss gut tun würde, also schickten sie ihn für eine Woche zu besuch. Dort sahen die Paladine von Voltron das Keith sich sehr geändert hatte.Vorschläge? Fehlt euch etwas? Sagt bescheid vielleicht mache ich noch einen Teil. Ich nehme Vorschläge an  also einfach bescheid geben.





	Rückkehr ins Schloss der Löwen

Das ganze Schloss war in Aufregung. Es war endlich soweit das alle eine Verschnaufpause hatten und das hieß auch, das Keith, welcher ja jetzt bei den Blades of Marmora lebte, sie besuchen kam.

Seit er damals gegangen ist hatten sie ihn nur über die kurze Zeit gesehen wenn sie mit den Blades über den Holoscreen kommuniziert hatten. Das war jetzt schon 6 Monate her und allen fehlte Keith. 

Hunk war in der Küche und backte einen Willkommenskuchen, Coran hatte sich Lance und Pidge geschnappt und sie putzten das Schloss damit es sauber war, Shiro brachte das Trainingsdeck in Ordnung, da er sich sicher war, das Keith hier wieder viel Zeit verbringen würde und Allura behielt die Umgebung im Auge ob sie Keiths Pod sah. 

Alle waren so froh das Keith eingewilligt hatte eine Woche vorbei zu kommen und sie konnten es kaum noch erwarten, bis er endlich da war. 

 

 

„Muss ich wirklich?“ fragte Keith jetzt genervt. Er stand stur vor Kolivan der schon den Pod bereit gemacht hatte und wartete das Keith endlich los machen würde. 

„Keith, wir haben das hundert mal besprochen, ja du musst hin, wir haben zu gesagt und ich weiß das es dir nicht passt, aber ich bin mir sicher das es dir dann besser geht!“ sagte Kolivan streng. 

„Sieh es mal so, es sind sieben Quintant und du bist wieder hier!“ kam es von Antok der Keith fest in den Arm nahm und durch knuddelte. 

Für Keith hatte sich innerhalb der Zeit, welche er bei den Blades war sehr viel verändert. Er hatte einerseits gelernt was es bedeutete Halb-Galra zu sein und anderseits hatte er eine Familie gefunden. 

Galra waren sehr auf Körperkontakt aus und schliefen in kleinen Rudeln, so formten sie zusammen eine eigene kleine Familie, welche sich umeinander Kümmerte, auch war es so das Galra ab 150 Deca-Phobes grade einmal als erwachsen zählten. 

Als beim Medizinischen Check-up von Ulaz heraus kam, das Keith erst 18 war ging kurzzeitig alles drunter und drüber. Keith war im Galra Sinne ein Kit, also ein Kind. Keith stritt das erst ab und wehrte sich dagegen das sich plötzlich alle um ihn kümmern wollten aber nach und nach, bemerkte er das es gar nicht so schlecht war. 

Er hatte leider tatsächlich noch viele Bedürfnisse eines Kits und diese konnte er nicht einfach unterdrücken, auch sind Bedürfnisse nach und nach dazu gekommen. Er schlief jetzt mit seinen 'Rudel' zusammen in einen Nest statt immer allein zu schlafen. Auch konnte er plötzlich schnurren, wie eine Katze. Erst hatte Keith sich gewundert aber dann bemerkte er das alle Galra schnurren konnten. 

Aber es gab noch so viel mehr und das womit sich Keith bis heute nicht ganz abfand war das Grooming. Die Galra putzen sich auch wie Katzen, mit den Zungen, auf Keith wirkte es sehr beruhigend und er schlief meist ein wenn sie es bei ihm machten aber ganz damit hatte er sich nicht angefreundet. Das erste mal hatte er sich vehement dagegen gewährt. Es war nicht grade lustig, doch mittlerweile lies er es einfach zu, weil er genau wusste wie beruhigend es für ihn war. 

Thace, Ulaz, Antok und Kolivan hatten ihn außerdem als Kit akzeptiert und somit aufgenommen, scheinbar war so etwas das gleiche wie wenn man auf der Erde ein Kind adoptierte. 

Es gefiel Keith gar nicht, 7 Tage im Schoss zu sein, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde aber er vermisste die vier Galra, die fast wie Väter für ihn waren, jetzt schon. Außerdem wollte er auf keinen Fall, das einer der Paladine etwas davon erfuhr, schon gar nicht Lance, er würde sich dann noch mehr über ihn lustig machen.

„Keith wenn irgendwas ist kannst du uns immer erreichen, egal was, wir werden immer da sein.“ sagte Ulaz beruhigend und nahm ihn auch kurz in den Arm. Keith erwiderte die Umarmung, auch Thace nahm ihn jetzt nochmal in den Arm.

„Um so schneller du gehst um so schneller bist du wieder da!“ sagte Kolivan und nahm ihn auch nochmal in den Arm. 

Die vier Galra wollten Keith eigentlich auch nur ungern gehen lassen aber Keith brauchte ein Treffen mit seinen alten Team und das wussten alle vier. Keith wachte nachts häufig von Albträumen geplagt auf, und meist hatte es damit zu tun, das Team Voltron, ihn von sich stieß. Keith musste mit eigenen Augen sehen das dies tatsächlich nur Träume waren und das die Realität anders aussah. 

Sollten sie ihn aber doch von sich stoßen bekamen sie es mit vier sehr wütenden Galra zu tun, und das wollten sie sicher nicht riskieren. 

Nach langen zögern und vielen weiteren Umarmungen stieg Keith endlich in den Pod und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte Angst davor zurück zu gehen und er wusste nicht wie das Team ihn aufnehmen würde. Aber eigentlich wollte er alle wirklich wieder sehen. 

Er dachte an die letzten male zurück als er mit den Team zu tun hatte. Shiro war eigentlich permanent von ihm angepisst und hatte alles an ihn auszusetzen dazu war er enttäuscht von Keith. 

Pidge, welche recht offen mit Keith war, ging auch auf Abstand damals, auch Lance sah ihn eher mit Skepsis an und Hunk, der immer gern Umarmungen verteilte, welche Keith echt als angenehm empfand, fasste Keith nicht mehr wirklich an. 

Allura sah immer wieder gespalten zu ihn, man konnte ihr ansehen das sie Keith nicht mochte und das hatte sie zuvor gezeigt. Vor ihr hatte Keith auch mit am meisten Angst, dieser Hasserfüllte Blick, den sie ihn zuwarf würde er nie wieder vergessen.

Nur Coran hatte sich damals ihn gegenüber nie geändert. Er war einfach immer noch Coran und eigentlich der Einzige, worauf Keith sich freute ihn zu sehen, weil er eben Keith nie anders behandelte. 

Nach stundenlangen fliegen und nachdenken kam Keith leider schon im Schloss an. Es war mittlerweile sehr spät, ob überhaupt noch jemand wach war? Keith flog den Pod langsam zum Schloss und schon öffnete sich eine Schleuse. Sie waren also noch wach. 

Er landete den Pod sanft und nach kurzen zögern beschloss er es hinter sich zu bringen. Er schnappte seine Sachen und stieg aus den Pod. 

„KEITH!“ schrie es lautstark, und Keith war überrascht. Alle standen da und kaum das er sich versah befand er sich in einer Gruppenumarmung. Er war sprachlos, das hatte er nicht erwartet. 

„Oh mein Gott, heulst du etwa?“ kam es von Lance, Keith bemerkte sofort das ihn Tränen in den Augen standen und versuchte sie zurück zu drängen. 

„Natürlich, Keith hat uns sicher auch alle vermisst wie wir ihn!“ entgegnete Hunk der neben ihm schluchzte, auch Pidge liefen Tränen über die Augen. Allura standen Tränen im Gesicht und auch Lance hatte Tränen in den Augenwinkeln, wie Keith sah. 

Keith lächelte leicht, vielleicht war es doch nicht schlecht 7 Tage hier zu sein. „Wir haben dich vermisst, Buddy!“ kam es von Shiro. 

„Danke, ich habe euch auch vermisst!“ lächelte Keith. 

„Oh mein Gott, seht ihr das! Er lächelt! Hast du das bei den Blades gelernt?“ kam es wieder von Lance und jetzt lachten alle mit. 

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten war die Begrüßungsrunde endlich vorbei und auch Allura hatte Keith klar gemacht, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte. Keith war sehr überrascht darüber wie er plötzlich wieder aufgenommen wurde. Er dachte erst der Ausflug würde der reinste Albtraum werden, aber er hatte sich wohl getäuscht. 

„Auf geht es, jetzt können wir endlich essen!“ kam es von Hunk, der Keith am Arm griff und mit sich zog. Alle machten sich jetzt auf den Weg zum Essen, Keith war wieder überrascht, dass der Tisch komplett gedeckt war. 

„Wir haben extra auf dich gewartet, weil wir zusammen zu Abend essen wollten!“ sagte Pidge fröhlich und setzte sich an den Tisch, wie die anderen. Hunk hatte definitiv gekocht den es stand alles mögliche an Erdspeißen auf dem Tisch.

„Ich habe auch eine Torte gemacht!“ sagte Hunk stolz und präsentierte die Cremetorte welche in mehreren Rotfarben auf den Tisch stand. 

Keith war sprachlos, diese herzliche Begrüßung, das essen und eine Torte, alles nur für ihn. Und dabei hatte er sich so sehr vor dem Besuch drücken wollen. Alle die Wochen in denen er Angst hatte, das er abgelehnt wurde von seinen Team, das er nutzlos war und das sie ihn nicht mehr bei sich haben wollten. 

„Ich... Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll?“ kam es von Keith, er war den Tränen nah. Er hatte das Gefühl sich irgendwie bedanken zu müssen wusste aber auch gar nicht wie er das machen sollte. 

„Keith, du musst nichts sagen, das soll eigentlich auch eine Art Entschuldigung von uns sein.“ sagte Shiro jetzt. Keith sah ihn etwas schockiert an. Entschuldigung? 

„Wir haben dich irgendwie schlecht behandelt und das ist uns erst klar geworden, nachdem du weg warst, du warst immer da und hast allen zugehört aber nie hatte jemand dir zugehört und das obwohl du das auch einmal gebraucht hättest.“ kam Pidge jetzt . 

Pidge hatte erst nachdem Keith weg war, bemerkt, dass Keith fast immer da war und ihr immer zuhörte wenn sie nicht weiter kam, es tat ihr immer gut mit Keith zu reden und das obwohl Keith nicht ein Wort verstand was Pidge sagte, trotzdem hörte er immer zu. Aber Pidge wusste auch das Keith dies auch, bei Lance bei seinen Flirtsprüchen und seinen Eroberungen, bei Hunk und seinen Kochdingen zuhörte. Er war immer da er hörte immer zu und erst als er weg war, bemerkten alle das niemand mehr zuhörte. 

Aber das schlimme war auch das nie jemand für Keith da war. Immer wenn Keith etwas sagen wollte was ihn interessierte, ließen sie ihn nicht einmal ausreden. Alle fanden Keiths Themen langweilig und so kam Keith nie dazu etwas von sich zu erzählen und das obwohl er den anderen immer zuhörte selbst wenn es für ihn langweilig war. 

„Es tut uns allen echt leid das wir nie für dich da waren und du aber so oft für uns da warst!“ entschuldigte sich Hunk. Auch ihm tat es einfach leid, das er nie für ihn da war, nein, er hatte Keith sogar anders Behandelt als er wusste das Keith Galra war, statt ihn weiter wie Keith zu behandelt, hatte er ihn eher abgewiesen und wie eine anderen Menschen behandelt. 

„Uns tut es allen echt leid, wir haben nie gemerkt wie sehr du für uns da warst, bist du plötzlich weg warst.“ sagte Lance jetzt. 

„Wir freuen uns alle sehr das du 7 Quintant bei uns bist, wir haben dich alle sehr vermisst!“ erwiderte Allura. Sie war auch sehr traurig als Keith ging, erst im nach hinein merkte sie wie wichtig Keith für alle und auch für sie war. 

„Danke, das bedeutet mir echt viel!“ kam es von Keith der wieder den Tränen nah war. Verdammt seine Emotionen führen einfach nur Achterbahn die ganze Zeit. Alle standen wieder auf, und wieder gab es eine Gruppenumarmung. Keith empfand dies als relativ angenehm. 

Nach dem Abendessen gingen dann alle langsam ins Bett, eigentlich waren noch Filme geplant, aber da es mittlerweile so spät war entschieden sie sich, die Filme auf den nächsten Abend zu verschieben. 

Keith war etwas erstaunt, das sein Zimmer noch genau das gleiche war, nichts hatte sich verändert, nein, es war sogar geputzt und sauber. Und in einer Ecke waren plötzlich viele Decken und auch Kissen mit einer Nachricht hinterlegt. Keith nahm die Nachricht und las sie gleich. 

'Für den Fall das ein Nest besser als dein Bett ist. Sollte das Material nicht reichen, kann ich dir noch mehr geben – Coran.' stand darauf. Coran hatte also bedacht, das Keith vielleicht lieber ein Nest hätte statt seinem Bett, und nach einigen Minuten überlegen fing er an ein Nest zu bauen. 

Kolivan, Antok, Thace und Ulaz hatten ihn alle etwas von ihnen Mitgegeben, für den Fall das er ein Nest bauen würde, den in einen Nest gehörten auch die Sachen des Rudels und derjenigen, welche ihm wichtig waren. Nachdem er die Hälfte fertig hatte entdeckte er, noch einen weiteren kleinen Haufen. Das waren Sachen vom Team, und ein weiterer Zettel von Coran, in welchen stand das er nicht verraten sollte, das Coran ein paar Sachen der anderen gestohlen hatte. 

Keith lächelte und schnappte sich die Sachen um sie mit zu verbauen. Nach fast zwei Stunden, hatte er es geschafft, und er war zufrieden mit seinem Nest. Er hatte bisher selten ein Nest für sich gebaut aber da sein Rudel es so wichtig fand hatten sie Keith ein Nest in sein Zimmer bei den Blades bauen lassen und es war gut so. 

Kaum legte sich Keith hin schlief er auch schon. Es wäre zwar schöner mit seinem Rudel zusammen im Nest aber so würde es schon gehen, es waren ja nur sieben Tage. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Keith von einen Klopfen an der Tür auf. Keith sah sich verschlafen um und dann auf die Uhr. „Heilige...!“ kam es von Keith der Aufstand und direkt zur Tür ging. 

Er öffnete sie und sah Shiro. „He..., wir haben uns etwas Sorgen gemacht weil du dich bisher nicht sehen lassen hast, aber scheinbar schläfst du noch!“ kam es etwas erstand von Shiro. 

„Sorry Shiro, ich hatte Probleme zu schlafen und habe scheinbar glatt das Frühstück verschlafen.... und das Mittag!“ sagte er etwas Schuldbewusst. Es war schon etwas am Nachmittag. 

„Nein alles gut, Hunk hat extra was für dich zurück gelegt, wir hatten uns nur Sorgen gemacht, ich hätte ja nicht vermutet das du schläfst!“ sagte Shiro jetzt. Er war es gewohnt, das Keith sehr früh wach war und das selbst wenn er bist spät auf war. Aber Shiro war auch schon aufgefallen, das Keith gesünder aussah. 

Dem ganzen Team ist dies aufgefallen. Sie hatten heute morgen kurz darüber gesprochen. Keith wirkte im Gegensatz zu vorher sehr fit und gesund. Er schien genug zu schlafen haben, da die Augenringe verschwunden waren und auch wirkte er nicht mehr so blass wie zuvor, er war zwar blass aber es war ein gesundes Blass im Gegensatz zu vorher. 

„Ich bin in 10 Minuten da, ich muss mich nur noch anziehen und fertig machen.“ kam es von Keith. Shiro nickte und ging zum Team zurück. Keith zog sich schnell um. Ein weiteres T-Shirt in dunkel Grau und eine Hose die auch sehr gemütlich war. Diese Sachen hatten ihn die 4 Galra besorgt, da sie Keith etwas Comfort gewähren wollten, da er fast nur seinen Blade Anzug trug, oder relativ enge Sachen, aber damit konnte er schlecht entspannen, also waren sie in die Mall gefahren und nach einen kompletten Tag hatte Keith alles mögliche an bequemer Kleidung. 

Keith machte sich erst auf in die Küche, da er so lange geschlafen hatte, war er extrem hungrig und wollte etwas kleines zu sich nehmen. In der Küche angekommen sah er gleich eine Dose mit seinen Namen. 

Er nahm sich Besteck und fing an zu essen. Nachdem er fertig war räumte er alles wieder ordentlich weg und sah auf seine Uhr. Entweder waren alle im Gemeinschaftsraum oder sie Trainierten. 

Er sah zuerst im Gemeinschaftsraum nach. Dort saß aber nur Coran. 

„Nummer 4, da bist du ja, die anderen sind im Trainingsraum, wenn du Lust hast würden sie sich freuen wenn du mit machst.“ sagte Coran. 

„Ich warte noch, ich habe grade gegessen und wenn ich jetzt Trainiere wird mir etwas schlecht.“ sagte Keith. Und es war tatsächlich so wie er herausfand. Wenn er direkt nach dem Essen gleich trainierte wurde ihm übel, aber wenn er sich erst etwas ausruhte, war alles gut. Ulaz hatte ihn so oft eine Standpredigt gehalten das Keith mittlerweile einsah das es besser war zu warten, statt sich gleich ins Gefecht zu stürzen. 

„Ach und Coran, danke für die Decken und die Sachen.“ kam es etwas schüchtern von Keith. Er war Coran dafür schon sehr dankbar und wollte dies auch zeigen. 

„Kein Problem, Nummer 4! Es freut mich das es dir scheinbar etwas geholfen hat beim schlafen und auch, das du etwas über dich bei den Blades lernst.“ sagte Coran. Jetzt machte es bei Keith klick. Coran musste wissen das er noch ein Kind war,zumindest im Galra sinne. Er wusste Bescheid.

„Keine Sorge, das bleibt unter uns!“ sagte er lächelnd und Keith sah ihn erleichtert lächelnd an. „Wenn etwas ist, kannst du immer zu mir kommen, es bleibt unter uns!“ hing er noch daran. 

„Danke Coran. Ich sehe mal nach den anderen!“ und so ging Keith Richtung Trainingsdeck. Der Weg war ihm vertraut, den normalerweise war Keith fast ausschließlich auf dem Trainingsdeck zu finden, doch auch das hatte sich dank seinem Rudel geändert. Keith hatte überschüssige Energie welche er oft im Spiel mit Antok ausließ. 

Galrakinder, spielten meist noch eine Art Kampf und genau das ist es was Keith fehlte um sich richtig auszulassen. Antok hatte ihn damals nach dem Training einfach gepackt, und ihn Spielerisch hochgehoben und angefangen zu kampeln. Keith lies seinen Instinkt schnell übernehmen damals und nach stundenlangen spielen mit Antok, ging es Keith richtig gut. 

Nachdem er seinen Spieltrieb entdeckt hatte, trainierte er auch nicht mehr in der Nacht, er schlief ruhiger und auch sonst war er etwas ausgeglichener. Er freute sich jetzt auch schon zurück zu gehen und mit Antok wieder zu spielen aber auch wollte er gleichzeitig so viel Zeit wie Möglich mit seinen alten Team verbringen. Vor allem, jetzt da er sich akzeptiert fühlte. 

Als er die Tür öffnete schauten alle gleicht in seine Richtung. „Keith, da bist du ja, hast du schon gegessen?“ fragte Hunk. 

„Ja, danke, es war extrem lecker.“ sagte er und bemerkte wie alle ihn ansahen. Er sah zum Team und dann an sich herunter. Hatte er essen auf die Sachen gekleckert oder was sahen sie ihn an? „Ist irgendwas?“ fragte er jetzt da er nicht sehen konnte das etwas nicht stimmen sollte. 

„Nichts. Du hast nur was anderes an. Steht dir!“ kam es von Lance. Und erst jetzt fiel ihn auf, das er hier immer in seiner Jeans mit dem engen Shirt war oder in Paladin Rüstung. Er hatte hier im Schloss nie etwas bequemes an gezogen da er hier auch nie wusste, wann er los müsste und wieder in eine Schlacht ziehen musste. 

„Du solltest öfter so etwas tragen, das steht dir richtig gut, so was bequemes!“ sagte Pidge. Keith kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, er war es gar nicht gewohnt so etwas gesagt zu bekommen. 

„Kannst du darin Trainieren?“ fragte Shiro jetzt und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Keith ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Ein Trainingskampf mit Shiro war zwar kein Spiel wie mit Antok, aber er würde damit etwas Dampf ablassen können und er hatte mittlerweile viel neues gelernt, was er gegen Shiro einsetzten konnte. 

Die anderen sahen beim Trainingskampf zu. Keith hielt sich auch sehr gut gegen Shiro und hatte kaum Probleme gegen ihn an zu kommen aber Keith wusste genau das Shiro darauf setzte das er impulsiv handelte und die Geduld verlor, Keith wusste es besser. Ruhig bleiben und die Züge des Gegners abwarten. Er kannte Shiro und wusste das dies, die bessere Strategie war. 

Nach einiger Zeit merkten beide, das sie gleichstark waren. Keith zwang sich immer wieder zur Ruhe und Shiro selbst versuchte, auch ruhig zu bleiben, aber Shiro hatte mehr Erfahrung und nach weiteren 30 Minuten hatte er Keith endlich am Boden. 

„Das war richtig gut!“ kam es zum Schluss von Hunk. 

„Kannst du mir auch so was beibringen!“ sagte Lance

„Oh man Keith, du bist richtig gut geworden!“ kam es beeindruckt von Pidge. 

„Dein Fortschritt ist gewaltig, ich hoffe wir können etwas von dir lernen, während du hier bei uns bist!“ sagte Allura. 

„Keith, es ist beeindrucken, wie ruhig du warst, ich hatte wirklich Probleme gegen dich anzukommen. Hättest du zum Schluss keine Fehler gemacht, hätte ich es nicht gegen dich geschafft!“ kam es lobend von Shiro. 

„Danke, ich denke schon das ich euch ein wenig davon beibringen kann. Bei den Blades habe ich viel gelernt weil meine Gegner zum Großteil Galra sind und ich trainiere regelmäßig mit Antok.“ erklärte Keith. 

„Moment! Antok ist doch dieser Riese!“ kam es erstaunt von Lance. Keith nickte lächelnd und alle sahen ihn etwas ungläubig an. 

„Ja, Antok ist eigentlich sehr nett wenn man ihn kennen lernt und er ist ein sehr guter Trainer.“ erklärte Keith. Was Kampf anging war Antok eins A. 

„Dann lohnt es sich ja etwas zu lernen, wenn es dir schon von Antok beigebracht wird. Er ist die Rechte Hand von Kolivan!“ stellte Shiro fest. Das vergaß Keith immer mal wieder, für ihn war Antok ein knuddelbedürftiger Riese und Kolivans Mate. 

Alle freuten sich schon etwas neues zu lernen und Keith brachte es ihnen gern bei. Und so verging die Zeit sehr schnell. Er schaute mit dem Team etwas Film, sie spielten einige Spiele auch Monster und Mana. Sie trainierten zusammen und Hunk versuchte täglich etwas leckeres auf den Tisch zu Zaubern. Es war einfach so friedlich und Idyllisch. 

Doch Keith merkte schon am fünften Tag das ihn sein Rudel fehlte. Er schlief etwas schlechter aber noch war es nicht so schlimm. Nur kam am sechsten Tag eine schlechte Nachricht.

Keith wachte am Morgen auf da sein Com die ganze Zeit klingelte. Die einzigen, die ihn über diesen Communicator erreichen konnten, war sein Rudel. Keith nahm also den Com und ging gleich ran. 

Es tauchte ein kleiner Holosceen auf und er sah Kolivan Thace und Antok darauf. „Ist etwas passiert?“ fragte Keith gleich und war aber noch etwas verschlafen. Er hatte wieder schlechter geschlafen aber es ging noch. 

„Leider ja. Es gibt Probleme und ich fürchtete du kannst morgen noch nicht zurück kommen!“ kam es erst von Kolivan. 

Jetzt war Keith hellwach. „Was? Warum? Ich kann sicher helfen, ich kann mich gleich auf den Weg machen!“ kam es von ihm. 

„Wir haben das Problem, das unsere Pods, auf irgendeine weise geortet werden. Es ist daher strickt untersagt in die Basis zu fliegen, es dürfen nur die kleineren Stützpunkte angeflogen werden. Wir sind an der Sache dran, können aber nicht Riskieren das unser Hauptquartier gefunden wird. Wir haben schon 7 Stützpunkte verloren.“ erklärte Thace. 

„Wir versuchen es schon so schnell wie möglich zu schaffen, aber wir werden wahrscheinlich noch eine weile brauchen. Wir würden Team Voltron über die Lage informieren und sobald es wieder sicher ist, kannst du wieder zurück, aber eher geht es nicht!“ sagte Antok. 

Keith hörte wie schwer es ihm fiel, das zu sagen. Scheinbar hatte das fehlen von Keith auch Auswirkungen auf die Galra. „Gibt es nicht noch irgendeine Möglichkeit?“ fragte Keith und dachte nach. 

„Leider nicht, wir haben schon seit 2 Tagen überlegt ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, wie du wieder her kommen kannst aber es ist zu riskant.“ sagte Kolivan. Es war zu riskant für alle. Keith könnte schon allein in Gefahr geraten und wenn er es zurück schaffte, könnten alle in Gefahr geraten. 

Sie dachten zwar zusammen nach aber auch Keith sah nach zwei Stunden ein das es keine Möglichkeit gab. Kolivan würde sofort Allura Bescheid geben was die Lage war und im Notfall um Unterstützung bitten aber dies war momentan nicht nötig. 

Nach dem Anruf blieb Keith noch etwas liegen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und fertig. Thace sagte, das es daran lag das sein Rudel die ganze Zeit nicht bei ihm war, und er jetzt etwas mehr Stress haben würde. Natürlich stand er unter Stress. Die Blades waren in Gefahr, nein, seine Familie war in Gefahr und Keith konnte nichts dagegen tun. 

Keith war aber auch klar das es nicht besser werden würde, wenn er jetzt aufgab. Er würde die Zeit mit dem Team einfach noch etwas genießen. Jetzt konnte er es zumindest einmal. 

Nach 3 Stunden die er im Bett lag und nachdachte Klopfte es an der Tür. Keith stand auf und öffnete. Er war überrascht Allura zu finden, welche vor der Tür stand, normalerweise war es Shiro. Noch überraschter war er, weil er in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. 

„Ach Keith, das tut mir leid, wir arbeiten aber zusammen mit den Blades um eine Lösung zu finden.“ versicherte sie ihm. 

„Allura, es ist alles okay. So habe ich mehr Zeit mit euch und sobald das Problem behoben ist kann ich immer noch zurück, alles halb so wild.“ sagte Keith. Er versuchte es von der Positiven Seite zu sehen. 

Das Team warf ihn den Ganzen Tag mitleidige Blicke zu und Keith versicherte immer wieder das alles gut war. Nach 2 Tagen kam eine Routine herein. Und Keith passte sich dieser an. Er machte sich zwar Sorgen aber er wollte die Zeit auch nutzen. 

Kolivan gab täglich neue Berichte wie es lief ab damit Keith auf dem laufenden war und Keith konnte sehen das sein Rudel in Ordnung war. Nur wurde es für Keith schwieriger zu schlafen und es ging ihn auch immer schlechter mit der zeit. Aber das Team merkte es zum Glück so gut wie gar nicht. Keith war es gewohnt sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Nach 20 Tagen war es aber vorbei. Er hatte kaum noch geschlafen, aß fast nichts mehr und fühlte sich einfach krank, müde und ausgelaugt. Er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen aber das Team merkte schon seit Tagen das etwas los war. Alle dachten er würde sich zu viele Sorgen machen und wäre deshalb im Stress. 

Beim Training am Nachmittag merkte Keith aber das irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich, ihm war extrem übel und auch wurde ihm plötzlich Schwindlig. Er konnte es immer wieder etwas zurückdrängen aber irgendwie wurde es immer schlimmer.

Er war eigentlich grade im Zwei-Kampf mit Lance als seine Beine nachgaben und ihm Schwarz vor Augen wurde. Lance hatte schon die ganze Zeit gemerkt das etwas nicht stimmte und schaffte es schnell, Keith zu fangen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. 

„Fuck, Keith!“ schrie Lance und der Rest des Teams war sofort an seiner Seite. „Oh mein Gott, er glüht richtig!“ stellte Lance jetzt fest. 

„Ins Krankenzimmer, sofort!“ kam es von Shiro, er nahm Keith zu sich und trug ihn in die Krankenstation. Das Team kam mit ihm mit. Dort angekommen war Coran gleich zur stelle und hatte schnell ein Bett für Keith bereit gemacht. 

Nach mehreren Minuten, welche er Keith untersuchte, war klar das Coran nicht wusste, was Keith genau hatte. Der scann zeigte zwar an was nicht stimmte aber es Coran kannte sich nicht mit Galra-Medizin aus. Aber er wusste sofort das es mit Keiths Galra-Seite zu tun hatte. 

„Allura, versuch Kolivan zu erreichen, wir brauchen sofort Ulaz!“ befahl Coran. Allura machte sich an die Arbeit. Sie hatte einen kleinen Communicator bei sich. Das ganze Team war angespannt.

Noch nie hatten sie Keith so erlebt. Sonst war grade Keith derjenige, der bis zu Letzt stand. Und was alle noch mehr beunruhigte war das auch Shiro, vollkommen Hilflos wirkte. 

„War Keith schon mal so krank das er zusammengebrochen ist?“ fragte Pidge Shiro. 

„Nein, so habe ich ihn auch noch nicht erlebt.“ stellte er fest und sah voller Sorge zu Keith. 

Plötzlich kam ein winseln und alle waren still. Sie sahen zum Bett und stellten fest das Keith anfing diese Geräusche zu machen. Es klang nicht einmal Menschlich, eher wie ein verletztes Tier. Shiro selbst war jetzt vollkommen verwirrt. Er wusste das Keith damals als er jünger war solche Geräusche gemacht hatte aber das er sie jetzt noch machte war ihm neu.

„Das ist nichts unnormales!“ kam es von Coran. „Es zeigt nur wie unwohl er sich grade fühlt, für Galra ist das normal.“ 

„Moment, das heißt dieses Geräusch ist ein Galra laut? Kann er noch mehr davon?“ fragte Shiro erstaunt. Er wusste das Keith oft Probleme damals hatte, weil er Geräusche machten die für einen Menschen einfach nicht passten, aber jetzt war Shiro klar warum, Keith war Halb-Galra.

„Ja es gibt noch weiter Geräusche, mich hat es schon gewundert das ich ihn nie schnurren gehört habe.“ Coran sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an.

„Keith kann schnurren?“ fragte Pidge entgeistert. Coran nickte darauf. 

Dann plötzlich erschien der Holoscreen von Allura und alle waren jetzt etwas weniger angespannt, sie waren sich sicher das die Galra helfen konnten. Ehe Allura was sagen konnte war Coran schon bei ihr. 

„Prinzessin, gibt es etwas neu...“ in diesem Moment winselte Keith und Kolivan sah nicht mehr neutral aus sonder geschockt. Für Team Voltron war das auch etwas neues. 

„Keith ist zusammengebrochen, er hat hohes Fieber, isst nicht richtig...“ Coran fing an zu erklären wurde aber unterbrochen, als Ulaz im Bild erschien. 

„Das hatte ich befürchtet!“ kam es von den Galra. „Hat Keith allein geschlafen als er bei euch war?“ fragte er und alle sahen den Galra fragend an. 

„Natürlich, er hat in seinen Zimmer geschlafen so wie wir alle.“ sagte Shiro jetzt. 

„Er hat in seinen Raum ein Nest!“ warf Coran ein und alle sahen ihn jetzt fragend an. „Ich erkläre es euch später!“ sagte Coran und sah wieder zu Ulaz. 

„Coran kannst du uns die Daten des Scanns schicken?“ fragte Ulaz und Coran schickte diese sofort los. Das Ganze Team sah auf den kleinen Holoscreen zu, wie der Galra auf die Daten reagierte und auch sah man das Thace und Antok jetzt mit im Bild standen. 

„Das ist gar nicht gut!“ kam es gemurmelt von Ulaz. Sein angespannter Ausdruck sagte schon zu viel. 

„Wir müssen sofort zu ihm!“ stellte Antok fest. Und Thace nickte zustimmend. 

„Herkommen müsste gehen, ohne das ihr in Schwierigkeiten geratet.“ überlegte Allura jetzt, „Kommt mit einen Pod zum Schloss und wenn ihr da seit, werden wir den Pod zurück lassen und durch ein Wurmloch die Position wechseln, danach können sie uns nicht mehr verfolgen und wenn doch haben wir noch Voltron!“ schlug Allura vor. 

„Diese Idee ist wirklich sehr gut, aber wir würden noch etwas Zeit brauchen, wenn dann würden wir alle gleich mit kommen, aber wir sind grade dabei das Hauptquartier leer zu bekommen. Antok, Thace, Ulaz und ich sind grade dabei und leiten es an.“ stellte Kolivan fest. 

„Gibt es etwas, was wir tun können um Keith zu helfen?“ fragte Shiro. Die Galra überlegten. 

„Ich denke Keith hat Sachen von allen von uns in seinen Nest, ich hatte von allen welche genommen und sie Keith hingelegt für sein Nest!“ stellte Coran fest. 

„Moment, du hast mein Lieblingsshirt gestohlen?“ kam es vorwurfsvoll von Hunk. 

„Kann jemand sagen was ein Nest ist?“ fragte Lance verwirrt. 

„Bringt Keith in sein Nest, und es sollten immer mindestens 2 Leute bei ihm sein.“ kam es von Ulaz „Und ich weiß, das es für euch Menschen seltsam klingt, wie ich von Keith weiß, aber ich muss euch darum bitten mit Keith zu kuscheln, er braucht so viel Körperkontakt wie möglich.“ 

„Was?“ fragte Shiro entgeistert. 

„Ich werde alles erklären. Kümmert ihr euch so schnell wie möglich das ihr zu uns kommt!“ kam es von Coran. Die Galra verabschiedeten sich, machten aber klar, wenn irgendetwas ist, sollten sie sofort Bescheid geben. Allura versicherte, das sie dies machen würde und unterbrach die Verbindung. 

„Bringt Keith in sein Zimmer und 2 von euch müssen mit ihm ins Nest!“ sagte Coran. Shiro nahm Keith auf und jetzt gingen alle Richtung Keiths Zimmer. Alle waren gespannt, das sogenannte Nest zu sehen. 

„Was genau hat Keith eigentlich und warum müssen wir mit ihm Kuscheln?“ fragte Hunk jetzt auf dem Weg. 

„Wenn ich richtig liege nennt man es Touch-Starving. Für jüngere Galra ist es Typisch so etwas zu haben da sie noch sehr auf den Kontakt angewiesen sind. Erwachsene Galra leiden auch ab und zu darunter.“ erklärte Coran. 

Sie waren im Zimmer angekommen und alle sahen jetzt zum ersten mal dein Haufen aus Decken und Kissen. Er war so groß, das mindestens 5 Leute darin platz hatten, auch lagen tatsächlich die verschwundenen Sachen darin.

„Das ist ein Nest?“ Fragte Pidge und betrachtete das Gebilde. Shiro legte Keith darin ab und legte sich dann neben Keith, am Anfang noch sehr zögerlich. Pidge, legte sich jetzt gleich daneben, Ulaz sagte ja mindestens 2 Leute. 

„Keith hat auch etwas von mir im Nest!“ sagte Allura und war den Freudentränen sehr nah. Alle warteten jetzt darauf das Coran erklärte was genau los war.

„Okay, Galra sind stark auf Körperkontakt aus und brauchen diesen um gesund zu bleiben, dafür bilden sie Rudel, diese Rudel fungieren wie eine Familie, oder sind sogar die Familie an sich. Ein Nest, ist der platz, wo das Rudel gemeinsam schläft. Im Nest sind auch immer Sachen des Rudels zu finden, und nur wer als Teil des Rudels gesehen wird wird auch Sachen im Nest von sich finden!“ erklärte Coran schon einmal. 

„Also sieht Keith uns wie eine Art Familie.“ stellte Hunk fest. Jetzt war allen klar warum Allura sich freute etwas von sich darin zu finden. Keith sah auch Allura als einen Teil der Familie an. 

„Ist es wichtig das wir Teil des Rudels sind?“ fragte Pidge neugierig. 

„Ja, dadurch das ihr Teil der Familie seit, hilft die Berührung von euch, was Keiths Symptome angeht. Fremde könnten ihm auch helfen aber um so stärker das Band ist, um so besser hilft es ihm. Ich denke am besten kann ihm sein Rudel helfen aber diese brauchen noch zu lange.“ alle sahen weiterhin zu Coran. 

„Sind wir nicht sein Rudel? Und warum leidet Keith unter etwas das jüngere Galra haben, wie du sagtest?“ fragte Lance. 

„Wir sind Teil des Rudels, aber wenn ich richtig liege, sind Kolivan und die anderen 3 sein primäres Rudel, und meine Vermutung ist gar das sie ihn aufgenommen haben, zumindest schließe ich das aus ihrer Reaktion.“ 

„Coran, was denkst du wie jung Keith in Galra-Jahren ist?“ fragte Allura jetzt. 

„Das kann ich nur schätzen, Menschen sind mit 18 erwachsen und Galra mit rund 150 Deca-Phobes. Ich denke Keith ist als Galra noch sehr jung, er wir sicher noch als Kit gesehen.“ stellte Coran fest. 

„Ich komme nicht mehr mit!“ stellte Pidge fest. Keith war erwachsen und doch noch ein Kind scheinbar und was hatte es genau mit dem Rudel auf sich? 

„Ich denke ihr Menschen würdet sagen, die Galra haben ihn als ihr Kind in die Familie aufgenommen und Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz und Thace sind eine Art Väter für ihn. Und Keith ist ihr Kind sozusagen!“ erklärte Allura. 

Alle waren Sprachlos. Mit so etwas hatten sie nicht gerechnet und sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen das Keith, sich so etwas gefallen lassen würde. Er war kein Kind und wollte auch nicht wie eins behandelt werden, selbst Shiro hatte Probleme sich das vor zu stellen. 

„Wie ernst ist das Touch-Starving eigentlich?“ fragte Shiro. Er lag etwas gemütlicher neben Keith, mittlerweile und streichelte ihn etwas durch die Haare. 

„Für Erwachsene Galra ist es erträglich, kann aber über Jahre hinweg zum Tod führen und für Kits, naja, ich bin überrascht, das Keith es so lange durchgehalten hat. Die ersten Anzeichen sollten nach spätestens 2 Wochen eintreten wie Fieber und Schlaflosigkeit. Und dann auch Appetitlosigkeit und Übelkeit. Und zum Schluss kann es natürlich auch zum tot führen, aber viel eher als bei Erwachsenen Galra.“ sagte Coran ernst. 

„Also kann so etwas tödlich enden? Aber wie hat Keith ein Jahr lang allein in der Wüste überlebt?“ fragte Lance. Keith war ein Jahr lang allein, da hätte es ihn doch auch schlecht gehen müssen aber als sie ihn damals bei Shiros Rettung sahen war er in Topform. 

„Wahrscheinlich sind seine Bedürfnisse, bei den Blades erst richtig zum Vorschein gekommen, da sie sich ja um ihn kümmern, und vorher war Keiths Menschliche Hälfte die, welche ihm geholfen hat zu überleben auf der Erde.“ es war eine Theorie von Coran aber durchaus möglich. 

„Also ist Keith ein Galra Kit, wessen Bedürfnisse geweckt wurden weil er eine Familie gefunden hat und deshalb muss er jetzt gekuschelt werden und vorher nicht?“ stellte Pidge jetzt fest. 

Coran nickte dazu. Pidge kuschelte sich etwas enger an Keith. Dieses Nest war sehr gemütlich wenn es Keith besser ginge würde sie ihn bitten ein in ihren Zimmer zu machen. 

Shiro streichelte weiter über Keiths Haar, stoppte aber als er ein leises schnurren hörte. Pidge hatte sich auch nähr gelehnt weil sie es hörte aber das Geräusch stoppte mir Shiros Hand. Pidge deutete darauf hin Shiro weiter zu machen und signalisierte allen sich nähr zu lehnen. Alle rückten in das Nest und waren still als Shiro weiter machte und das schnurren wieder zu hören war. 

„Denkt noch jemand außer mir das Galra große Katzen sind?“ fragte Hunk 

„Oh mein Gott! Galra sind einfach nur große Katzen!“ sagte Pidge und fing an zu lachen.  
Alle lachten mit. Keith öffnete dann plötzlich seine Augen und sah sich um. Er stellte schnell fest das er im Nest war und bemerkte dann mit Schrecken das alle anderen hier waren. 

Keith setzte sich jetzt sofort auf. Dann legte er die Hand an den Kopf, das war eine dumme Idee, ihm war jetzt wieder Schwindlig und schlecht. Coran drückte ihn wieder herunter und Shiro legte ein Arm um ihn, um ihn unten zu behalten. 

„Du musst dich ausruhen, dein Rudel ist schon bald auf den weg hier her.“ Coran erklärte Keith jetzt was passiert war, als er geschlafen hatte. 

„Warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt Keith?“ fragte Shiro vorwurfsvoll. 

„Was genau, das es mir schlecht geht oder das andere?“ fragte Keith jetzt. Ihm war es extrem Peinlich hier zu liegen und von den anderen geknuddelt zu werden und er hatte so was von Probleme, nicht zu schnurren, durch die Galra war er es schon gewohnt. 

„Alles! Keith du wurdest von Galra adoptiert und dir ging es so schlecht, das du einfach umgekippt bist, wir haben uns sorgen gemacht.“ sagte Pidge. 

„Es ist mir Peinlich genug okay!“ platze es aus Keith heraus. Würde er sich nicht so schlecht fühlen, würde er einfach gehen aber es tat so gut das alle da waren. 

„Keith, das gehört zu dir, dir muss es nicht peinlich sein. Und ich denke wir alle finden dein schnurren einfach niedlich!“ sagte Lance jetzt. 

Keith hatte am wenigsten erwartet das Lance es als normal ansah, er dachte Lance würde ihn auslachen, Witze machen und alles noch unangenehmer machen aber nein, er sah es auch so, das es ein Teil von ihm war und Keith sah das alle Lance zustimmten. 

„Was hast du noch verschwiegen?“ fragte Hunk jetzt. „Gibt es noch andere coole Katzen Dinge die du machst?“ 

„Katze? Wie kommt ihr auf Katzen?“ fragte Keith. 

„Naja das schnurren, kuscheln, ein Nest wie ein Katzenkörbchen und Galra sehen irgendwie Manchmal aus wie Karten und Fell haben auch viele von ihnen. Oh, putzen sich Galra gegenseitig?“ kam es von Pidge. 

Keith lief knall rot an, er wusste das Pidge, es aus Spaß gesagt hatte, aber damit hatte sie so was von getroffen. „Nicht dein Ernst. Galra putzen sich echt?“ fragte Pidge, welche Keith Reaktion deutete. 

Keith faste nach oben, wo er wusste das eine Decke da lag und zog diese über sich, so das keiner ihn sehen konnte. 

„Schluss mit den Fragen, wenn es Keith besser geht können wir nochmal fragen stellen aber jetzt ist ruhe besser.“ stellte Shiro fest. 

„Ich kann dir ein Buch darüber zeigen, über Galra und ihre Kultur wenn du magst!“ sagte Coran und Pidge stand auf und folgte Coran nach draußen. 

„Ich mache etwas leichtes für dich zum essen damit es dir besser bald geht.“ sagte Hunk und ging auch los. 

„Ich bin im Kontrollraum falls eine Nachricht von den Blades kommt!“ kam es von Allura. 

Lance legte sich jetzt neben Keith, Ualz sagte ja 2 sollten bei ihm bleiben und da nur noch er und Shiro da waren, würde er wohl kuscheln. Lance bemerkte gleich das Keith etwas weg rutschte weil es ihm unangenehm war aber Lance Kuschelte sich darauf hin einfach nähr heran. 

Lance liebte es zu kuscheln und nur weil es Keith war hieß es nicht das er nicht Kuscheln könnte. Keith gab sich nach kurzer Zeit geschlagen da er merkte das er nicht weg kam und lies die beiden machen. 

Nach kurzer zeit bemerkte er das Shiro gleichmäßig atmete und sah zu seiner Seite wo er lag. Shiro schlief tatsächlich, grade Shiro, welcher so gut wie nie schlief, war hier eingeschlafen. 

„So ein Nest ist echt voll gemütlich“ flüsterte Lance leise. „Ich denke du musst so was für Shiro machen, vielleicht schläft er dann besser!“ stellte Lance lächelnd fest. 

„Naja, ich kann das Nest hier auch lassen und wer will kann immer hier schlafen.“ sagte Keith nachdenklich. So absurd war die Idee nicht denn genau dafür war ein Nest da. Alle konnten darin schlafen wenn sie es wollten. Außerdem sah Keith alle hier als Familie an und deshalb war es für ihn kein Problem. 

„Darf ich öfter hier schlafen?“ fragte Lance und sah zu Keith. Lance wusste das sie beide ihre Differenzen hatten aber hier mit ihm zusammen war es sehr beruhigend. Er mochte Keith schon immer etwas aber das er mal mit ihn Kuscheln konnte hätte er nie gedacht.

„Wenn du magst, ich habe kein Problem damit, ihr wisst ja jetzt sowieso alle, das ich ab und zu Leute um mich brauche!“ sagte Keith. Keith war etwas rot aber Lance konnte nicht sagen ob er rot anlief oder er rot war, weil es ihn nicht gut ging. 

„Ich mag es total gern mit Leuten zu kuscheln, ich hätte dich aber nie für jemand gehalten der es auch mag. Hättest du eher was gesagt, wäre ich gern hier gewesen!“ stellte Lance fest. Es war auch nichts neues für ihn, er war manchmal auch bei Hunk oder Pidge, oder diese bei ihn, je nachdem wer gern kuscheln wollte und es half ihnen ruhiger zu schlafen, ab und zu brauchen auch sie jemanden bei sich. Hätte Lance das eher gewusst, wäre er schon öfter zu Keith gegangen, aber er dachte immer Keith würde ihn ablehnen. 

Jetzt sah Lance das Keith rot anlief, definitiv nicht das Fieber, er lief einfach nur rot an. Lance lächelte und fing an Keith über den Kopf zu streicheln. Am Anfang war Keith etwas verspannt aber schnell löste sich die Spannung und er kuschelte sich nähr an Lance und schnurrte leise. 

Nach kurzer Zeit schlief Keith, er hatte mittlerweile, des Kopf auf Lance seiner Brust, und auch Lance schlief nach einiger Zeit ein. 

 

Lance wurde wach, als er bemerkte wie sich etwas bewegte. Er zog Keith aus Instinkt nähr heran und sah dann Hunk, welcher sich neben Keith legte, Shiro war jetzt weg dafür war Hunk da und Keith war immer noch am schlafen. 

„Alles gut ich nehme dir ihn nicht weg!“ flüsterte Hunk und Lance lief rot an. Hunk deutete dann zum Tisch, welcher nah am Nest stand und Lance sah, das dort essen stand. Lance war zwischen seinen Hunger und der nähe zu Keith hin und hergerissen. Wenn er essen wollte. Müsste er Keith etwas von sich weg rücken. 

„Iss etwas und dann leg dich wieder neben dein Schwarm!“ neckte Hunk ihn kichernd. Lance war rot wie eine Tomate und sah Hunk böse an. 

„Psst! Bist du des Wahnsinns? Das sollte unter uns bleiben!“ sagte Lance jetzt. Hunk deutete nur auf Keith, welcher weiter gemütlich schlief. Wahrscheinlich würde Keith so schnell nichts aufwachen. 

Lance hatte Hunk als einzigen erzählt das er ihn Keith verknallt war, und das schon in der Garrison, aber er dachte auch immer, das er Keith nie nähr kennen lernen würde. Nie hätte er gedacht ihn mal in den Arm nehmen zu können und zu kuscheln. Das Ding mit den Rivalen war auch nur, weil er wollte, das Keith ihn bemerkte. 

Und doch hatte Lance sicher null Chancen Keith im romantischen sinne nähr zu kommen. Er wusste nicht mal ob Keith auf Männer stand. Verdammt er wusste gar nicht wie Keiths Sexuelle Orientierung war. Oder was Keith besonders mochte. 

Hunk hatte immer wieder gesagt, das er es Keith sagen solle aber er hatte Hunk dann immer ein Vortrag gehalten warum er nicht gut genug war. 

„Iss jetzt erst einmal was, in 2 Stunden kommt Pidge um eine Runde hier zu schlafen, sie findet es hier gemütlicher als sonst wo im Schloss!“ kam es von Hunk und er legte sich zurück „Ich finde es auch voll gemütlich hier!“ und schon schloss er die Augen und entspannte sich etwas. Lance schob Keith vorsichtig von sich und wollte dann an sein essen, nur war es doch schwerer als gedacht. Keith hielt sich richtig fest und nach kurzer zeit bemerkte Lance das er nicht weg kam wenn er ihn nicht Wecken würde. 

Er versuchte wieder die Hand zu lösen aber da war es schon zu spät und Keith blinzelte mit den Augen und sah sich verschlafen um. „Ist etwas passiert?“ fragte Keith und sah dann neben sich Hunk statt Shiro. 

„He, Kumpel. Ich habe essen gebracht, du kannst deines auch gleich essen, ist was leichtes für dein Magen!“ stellte Hunk fest. Lance hatte sich schon die Teller geschnappt und reichte Keith seinen Teller. 

„Ich habe kein Hunger.“ sagte Keith und drehte sich von Lance weg. Lance sah entgeistert zu Hunk und Hunk sah genau so zu Lance. Keith war tatsächlich grade so trotzig wie ein kleines Kind. Wahrscheinlich weil er grade wach wurde, alle wussten das Keith keine Morgenperson war.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen das es dir schlecht geht aber du musst was essen Keith, sonst geht es dir nie besser!“ sagte Hunk jetzt, er versuchte verständnisvoll zu sein. Natürlich ging es Keith schlecht und er konnte sich vorstellen etwas zu essen würde es nicht grade sofort verbessern aber essen musste Keith. 

„Ich möchte aber nichts essen, mir ist so schon übel.“ kam es jetzt von Keith der sich fester in seine Decke einwickelte. Lance dachte kurz nach aber dann grinste er. 

„Ich kann auch Ulaz und den anderen sagen, das du nicht essen möchtest, ich denke nicht das die es so gut finden würden!“ Lance hoffte das Keith daraufhin vernünftig wurde und etwas aß, es war wichtig das er etwas zu sich nahm und er war sich sicher, das auch die Galra das so sehen würden. 

Keith setzte sich auf und nahm Lance die Schüssel aus der Hand, sah ihn aber noch einmal böse an. Der böse Blick war aber nur halb so effektiv wie sonst, da man ansah das es Keith nicht gut ging. Keith aß widerwillig seine Suppe und Lance aß dann auch noch etwas. 

Bevor Lance die Teller zurück stellen konnte nahm Hunk alles auf ein Tablett und schaffte es weg. Keith sah Hunk verwirrt hinterher da er nicht ganz verstand warum er Lance es nicht machen lies und lieber selbst ging. 

„Na komm wieder her Mullet!“ forderte Lance auf bevor er Keith gleich wieder zu sich zog. Keith wollte erst Protestieren aber wie schon die ganze Zeit merkte er das es ihn besser ging wenn er jemand nah bei sich hatte also kuschelte er sich wieder an Lance. 

„Gibt es schon Nachrichten von Kolivan und den anderen?“ fragte Keith einfach in die stille herein. Er wollte sein Rudel hier haben, er vermisste die vier einfach so sehr, auch wenn er nichts gegen das Kuscheln mit seinen Team hatte aber er fühlte sich auch grade wie eine Bürde. 

„Noch nichts, aber Kolivan sagt beschied wenn sie los machen“ flüsterte Lance, er wollte leise sein in der Hoffnung das Keith wieder einschlief, es würde ihn gut tun. „Hast du es jetzt schon satt mit uns zu kuscheln?“ versuchte Lance zu scherzen aber es kam kaum als Scherz heraus. 

„Ich mag es mit euch im Nest zu liegen aber ich vermisse sie.“ Lance hörte die Traurigkeit aus Keiths Stimme heraus und drückte ihn an sich. 

„Keine Sorge, sie sind bestimmt bald da.“ sagte Lance und versuchte Keith so etwas zu beruhigen. Nach 10 Minuten der stille kam plötzlich Pidge in den Raum. Sie legte sich neben Keith und als Keith sich leicht zu ihr drehte nutzte sie die Chance sich anzukuscheln.

„Alles okay bei dir, Keith?“ fragte sie jetzt. Keith nickte erst, er war es gewohnt zu sagen das alles okay war das ihm nichts fehlte aber dann erinnerte er sich daran das er es gar nicht zurück halten musste. 

„Ich vermisse mein Rudel.“ sagte er jetzt leise. Lance sah hilflos zu Pidge, er wusste echt nicht wie er jetzt noch helfen sollte. 

„Würde mich auch Wundern wenn nicht, ich habe mir einige Bücher genommen über Galra und deren Kultur. Du solltest sie eigentlich schon lange vermissen und hast aber bisher nie etwas gesagt. Du weißt das du uns alles sagen kannst, stimmst? Stellte Pidge fest.

Keith winselte wieder und nickte dann. „Sorry, ich bin es nur gewohnt das sonst immer alles okay ist.“ sagte Keith. Auch die vier Galra seines Rudels machten Keith fast täglich klar, das seine Bedürfnisse wichtig waren und er egal was war, alles äußern konnte. Sein Rudel hatte auch ein Talent davor, zu wissen wann er irgendetwas brauchte oder wollte, reden war kaum nötig bei ihnen, da sie ihn so gut auch ohne Worte zu verstehen schienen.

„Ich bin sauer auf dich, das du uns nicht eher etwas gesagt hast Keith, aber ich verstehe es auch irgendwie.“ kam es traurig von Pidge. „Es war immer so das wir dich abwiesen, wenn du etwas wolltest. Kein wunder, das du uns nie etwas sagst.“ 

„Ist schon okay.“ versuchte Keith aber Pidge sprach gleich weiter. 

„Es ist nicht okay Keith, wir hätten auch dir mehr zuhören sollten. Aber ab sofort musst du uns alles erzählen!“ und Pidge lächelte ihn an, Keith lächelte leicht zurück. „Also wie ist es von Galra geputzt zu werden?“ fragte Pidge grinsend und Keith sah geschockt zu ihr. 

„Nicht dein ernst, Galra putzen sich etwa echt wie Katzen?“ fragte Lance und sah mit großen Augen zu Pidge. Pidge nickte und Keith wollte im Erdboden versinken. 

„Komm schon Keith, so schlimm kann es nicht sein!“ sagte Pidge wieder und sah Keiths rotes Gesicht. 

„Es ist schlimm Pidge, als sie das das erste mal gemacht haben habe ich versucht weg zu kommen weil ich es unangenehm fand!“ stellte Keith fest, ja das war schon nicht Lustig. „Ich habe mich aber damit abgefunden und sie machen es höchstens einmal die Woche bei mir, aber es fühlt sich so was von beruhigend an.“ sagte er jetzt. 

„Im Buch stand, das es für Kits gut ist um das Band zu stärken zu dem Rudel, außerdem ist es eine Geste der Liebe wenn man es macht. Hast du es schon einmal bei jemanden gemacht?“ fragte sie neugierig. 

Keith schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, Galra haben rauere Zungen dafür, so wie Katzen aber ich habe noch keine Galra-Merkmale, weil ich scheinbar zu jung bin.“ stellte Keith wieder fest. 

„Moment! Das heißt du veränderst dich noch und siehst vielleicht wie ein Galra aus?“ fragte Lance geschockt. 

„Ja, das kann passieren, es kann aber sein das es gar nicht passiert, oder ich nur ein oder zwei Merkmale habe. Jeder Hybrid ist da anders.“ sagte Keith. Für ihn war es damals auch eine Überraschung als Ulaz ihn erklärte, das er noch Merkmale bekommen könnte. Darunter war alles von kleinen Veränderungen wie zum Beispiel nur eine raue Zunge bis dahin das sein ganzer Körper mit Fell bedeckt werden könnte. 

Ulaz hatte mehrere Vermutungen, aber es waren nur Vermutungen. Er rechnete damit das Keith definitiv Fänge haben würde und seine Zunge würde sich auch verändern, auch würden seine Fingernägel stärker werden und somit als Krallen funktionieren können. Fell vermutete Ulaz eher weniger und auch dachte er, das Keiths Menschliche Gene Dominieren würden was das aussehen anging. 

„Das ist ja cool!“ kam es von Lance und Pidge. Keith war jetzt etwas erleichtert, er hätte nicht gedacht das sie diese Nachricht so positiv aufnehmen würden. Sie redeten jetzt noch eine ganze weile während Keith sich an beide ankuschelte und wieder einschlief. 

„Schlaf ist echt wichtig für ihn!“ stellte Pidge jetzt fest. „Laut dem Buch sollten junge Galra sehr viel schlafen und grade wenn sie krank sind mehr, ich denke Keith erholt sich schon durch das schlafen um einiges schneller.“

„Dann sorgen wir dafür das er es gemütlich genug hat zum schlafen.“ kam von Lance der sich ankuschelte. Solange es noch ging würde er die Zeit nutzen die er hatte. „Gibt es was neues?“ fragte Lance. 

„Ich bin eher her um dir zu sagen das morgen am Abend Kolivan und die anderen kommen, wir müssen zu der zeit in Alarmbereitschaft sein.“ sagte Pidge jetzt. 

Lance nickte und war ab sofort still. Pidge schlief dann schnell ein, obwohl Pidge sonst immer bis spät wach war aber das Nest war für Pidge scheinbar so gemütlich, das sie sich einfach fallen ließ. 

Später kam Hunk herein und legte sich mit zu den anderen, auch Shiro kam irgendwann und so schliefen alle zusammen. Es war eine nette Erfahrung und allen gefiel es. Alle dachten sich schon, das sie so etwas jetzt öfter machen würden. Sie sollten das als Tradition einführen. 

Am morgen wurden alle nach und nach wach aber keiner wollte wirklich aufstehen. Es war gemütlich und idyllisch, zumindest bis Coran mit Frühstück herein kam und ein Riesen Krach machte. Keith stahl sich unter die Decke aber essen musste er trotzdem. 

Nach dem Frühstück ging Pidge und Shiro noch dinge erledigen. Pidge wollte etwas bauen um Galra, die das schloss verfolgten abzuhängen und Shiro ging alles mit Allura durch und entwickelte Notfallpläne. Hunk stand auch irgendwann auf um Mittag zu machen. So waren es nur Lance und Keith. 

„Hilft es überhaupt das wir hier sind?“ fragte Lance. Er war sich unsicher ob die nähe half, oder das Keith einfach so viel schlief. 

Keith kuschelte sich an Lance bevor er sprach. „Solange jemand in meiner nähe ist geht es. Mir ist weniger übel und ich kann klarer denken, aber wenn keiner da ist, wird mir schlecht und schwindlig, ich kann schlechter nachdenken und ich kann einfach nicht schlafen. Die ersten Tage ging es aber je länger ich hier war, um so weniger konnte ich schlafen. Ich denke das ist so ein Galra Ding, dass ich so schlecht schlafe ohne jemanden in meiner nähe.“ 

Von Lance kam ein 'Oh' und er drückte Keith an sich und streichelte wieder durch sein Haar. 

„Wie kommt es das du die ganze Zeit da bist und die anderen immer gehen? Hast du nicht irgendwie Langeweile hier oder so, halte ich dich nicht von irgendwas ab, ich will auch keine Bürde sein, ich kann auch etwas allein hier verbringen, so schlimm wie vorher ist es nicht mehr.“ sagte Keith.

„Keith du bist keine Bürde, du bist ein Freund und mein Rivale, was soll ich den ohne dich machen, da ist keiner da zum herausfordert. Außerdem mache ich es gern, ist irgendwie schön so mit dir zusammen da zu liegen und die Zeit zu genießen.“ Lance lächelte Keith aufmunternd zu und Keith schien es so hin zu nehmen und entspannte sich wieder. Er fing an zu schnurren und nach einiger Zeit schlief er wieder ein. 

Lance gefiel es gar nicht, das Keith noch immer so fertig aussah und das obwohl er fast nur noch schlief. Er konnte nur vermuten wie schlecht es Keith ging und das obwohl er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. 

Der Tag verging ereignislos, Keith wachte zum essen auf, schlief wieder ein und Kuschelte sich wieder an. Hunk und Pidge kamen auch noch einmal ins Nest um die Zeit zu nutzen bis sie von Shiro geholt wurden um sich fertig zu machen. 

Keith wurde wach und wollte nicht im Nest bleiben, er ging mit den anderen mit und wartete, darauf das der Pod ankam. Lance lies ihn sich auf seinen Stuhl setzten, Keiths alter Platz. Nach viel hin und her beschloss Lance sich Keith zu nehmen ihn auf seinen Schoß zu setzten und so weiter zu warten, der Körperkontakt war wichtig und auch wenn Keith zuerst nicht wollte lies er es doch geschehen. 

Alle sahen wie fertig Keith war und freuten sich schon, das die Galra bald kommen und sich um ihn kümmern würden. 

Nach zwei stunden warten erschien die Meldung das ein Pod auf den weg war. Alle waren jetzt in Alarmbereitschaft und hielten die Umgebung in Auge. Und als der Pod nah genug war sah man schon das nicht nur der Pod den weg hergefunden hatte. Das Empire hatte also tatsächlich einen weg um die Pods zu verfolgen. 

Der Holosceen kam jetzt zum Vorschein und man sah Kolivan. „Prinzessin, ich hoffe alles ist bereit!“ kam es angespannt von ihm. 

„Alles Bereit, kommt herein und werdet dann den Pod los. Wir sind Bereit.“ sagte Allura und das Schild des Schlosses erschien als Kolivan herein flog. Pidge überwachte die Kameras und alle anderen waren schon bereit los zu legen falls es zu Schwierigkeiten kam. 

„Pod ist draußen, die Blades sind drin, wir können los!“ kam es von Pidge und schon flog das Schloss. Kaum waren sie in Bewegung waren sie auch schon durch das Wurmloch hindurch. 

Alle warteten gespannt aber als sie durch waren, war kein Galra-Flieger zu sehen, kein Angriff, gar nichts. Sie waren aber für 8 Stunden jetzt in Bereitschaft, für den Fall der fälle. Das würde hoffentlich auch helfen dem auf die Spur zu kommen wie das Empire die Blades finden konnte. 

Nach ein paar Minuten ging die Tür auf und dort standen jetzt Antok, Ulaz, Thace und Kolivan. Keith sprang jetzt auf und eilte zu ihnen und Antok war der Erste der bei ihm war, ihn hoch nahm und an sich drückte. Der Rest war auch gleich da und knuddelte Keith.

Team Voltron sah es überrascht an und war sprachlos. Zum einen waren sie nicht von Keith gewohnt so offen zu sein, er kuschelte sich einmal durch die Runde, lies sich anschließend von Antok hochnehmen. Zum anderen waren sie es nicht gewohnt die Blades so zu erleben, allein Kolivan, der immer ernst war, kuschelte Keith. 

Dann noch diese Geräusche, Schnurren, knurren, winseln, etwas was wie gurren klang. Keiner konnte sagen was von wem kam aber man hörte alles deutlich. 

Ulaz hielt jetzt ein Datapad in der Hand und schien Keith zu scannen. Antok wieder rum lies Keith nicht mehr gehen und Thace streichelte ihn immer wieder. Kolivan drehte sich zu dem Team. „Danke für eure Hilfe, und das ihr euch um Keith gekümmert habt.“ 

„Kolivan dafür musst du uns nicht Danken, Keith ist uns auch wichtig und ich denke wir haben euch zu Danken. Keith scheint es viel besser zu gehen seit er bei euch ist.“ sagte Shiro.

„Wo ist die Krankenstation? Keiths Werte sind noch lange nicht in Ordnung!“ kam es von Ulaz, welcher damit die Unterhaltung stoppte. 

„Ich bringe euch hin.“ meldete sich Coran und und ging los, die 4 Galra gingen mit und Keith war weiterhin in den Händen von Antok. Alle sahen hinterher waren aber dann wieder konzentriert, sie mussten die Umgebung im Auge behalten, Pidge war schon die ganze Zeit dabei. 

 

„Wenn du etwas brauchst sag Bescheid!“ verabschiedete sich Coran von den Galra und lies sie in der Krankenstation. Ulaz bedanke sich und suchte gleich alles zusammen. 

Antok legte Keith nur ungern auf das Bett ab aber damit Ulaz ihn behandeln konnte war dies nötig, alle waren nah am Bett und versuchten Keith wenigstens etwas zu berühren. 

„Du bist dir darüber im klaren, das wir über dein Verhalten noch einmal reden müssen?“ kam es streng von Kolivan. Das Keith es so schlecht ging, lag vor allem daran, das er wieder seine Bedürfnisse nicht richtig ausgedrückt hatte und das er es keinen Gesagt hat das es ihn so schlecht ging. 

Keith gab ein winseln von sich. Er hasste es wenn Kolivan so streng war, er verstand es mochte es aber nicht. Ulaz schon wieder an seiner Seite und gab ihn eine Spritze. „Das sollte dich wieder etwas stabilisieren!“ sagte er dann und sah sich die Daten noch einmal an. 

„Keith ich sag es nur ungern aber dein verhalten war inakzeptabel. Weiß du eigentlich wie Kritisch dein zustand war?“ sagte Ulaz tadelnd. 

„Moment du sagtest es geht noch!“ kam es von Antok. 

„Weil ich genau wusste, wenn ich euch sage wie schlimm es ist, lasst ihr alles stehen und liegen und brecht Kopflos auf, aber genau das können wir nicht gebrauchen.“ sagte Ulaz. Antok sah dann zu Thace und ihm war klar das Thace Keiths zustand auch wusste. Natürlich, Thace und Ulaz waren Mates, sie konnten sich nicht anlügen. 

„Ich wusste nicht das es so schlimm ist. Ich dachte, ich hätte nur zu wenig geschlafen!“ rechtfertigte sich Keith. Er dachte wirklich das es am schlaf lag, das es ihn schlecht ging, er konnte ja nicht ahnen das es viel mehr war als das. 

„Warum warst du grade nicht im Nest?“ fragte Thace. Normalerweise sollte Keith im Nest sein um sich zu erholen und nicht herumsitzen und warten. 

Keith zögerte bei der Antwort und sah sich kurz um. „Ich habe mich allein zu unwohl gefühlt, also wollte ich bei dein anderen bleiben.“ kam die ehrliche Antwort. Die Galra waren damit erst einmal zufrieden. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, Keith dazu zu bekommen, richtig mit ihnen zu reden und so war jedes bisschen ein fortschritt. 

Sie freuten sich als Keith anfing selbst seine Bedürfnisse zu äußern und offener zu werden, aber hier war er wieder verschlossener, er schien mit den anderen im Schloss noch nicht so offen zu sein. Es war schlecht das er sich zurück hielt aber doch freute es die vier Galra, welche wussten das Keith gegenüber ihnen aufgeschlossener war als zu allen anderen. 

„Gehen wir erst einmal zurück zum Nest.“ sagte Antok und nahm Keith endlich wieder hoch, er würde heute nicht mehr von Keiths Seite weichen. Die anderen Galra stimmten erst einmal zu und Keith erklärte wo sie lang mussten. 

Angekommen sahen sich die vier Galra das Nest an. Es war dafür das ein Kit es gemacht hatte, erstaunlich gut. „Das nenn ich mal ein nettest Nest!“ lobte Antok Keith und lies sich mit seinen Kit ins Nest fallen.

Keith fühlte sich schon jetzt sehr viel besser als zuvor. Die anderen 3 Galra kamen auch ins Nest und machten es sich bequem. Sie kuschelten ihr Kit und nach nicht einmal 5 Minuten war Keith schon am Schlafen, so wie es ein sollte. 

„Wie lange braucht es bis es ihm besser geht?“ fragte Thace an Ulaz gewandt. 

„Ein Movement wahrscheinlich, wenn nicht gar länger. Es macht mir schon sorgen wie schlecht die Werte waren, aber Keith ist Starrköpfig und daher wird er sich sicher bald erholen.“ stellte Ulaz fest. 

Keiths Starrköpfigkeit war wahrscheinlich der Grund warum er überhaupt noch ansprechbar war. Seine Werte waren so schlimm, das eigentlich seine Instinkte komplett übernommen haben müssten. Vielleicht war es auch Keith Menschliche Seite, welche ihn noch über Wasser hielt aber damit war auch nicht zu spaßen. 

Normalerweise übernahmen die Instinkte eines Kits die Kontrolle und dann lies er nur noch sein Rudel an sich heran, er hätte sich mehr wie ein Tier verhalten als wie ein Denkendes Wesen, oder wie Galra es nannten, er war kurz davor Wild zu werden und ihn aus diesen Zustand heraus zu bekommen wäre schon schwer gewesen. 

„Wir dürfen ihn nicht mehr so lange allein lassen, er hat so schon Verlassensängste.“ stellte Kolivan fest und streichelte sanft durch Keith Haar. Die anderen gaben ihm Recht. Keith hatte Probleme jemanden an sich heran zu lassen und die Galra wollten eigentlich dafür sorgen, das dies besser wurde. 

„Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, möchte ich das wir Keith es ermöglichen ein normales Kit zu sein. Wir könnten mit ihm zusammen auf der Erde leben und eine kleine Familie sein!“ sagte Antok. 

„Das klingt so als wenn du dir es schon vorstellst!“ lachte Thace jetzt. Alle lachten etwas mit aber genau das war der Perfekte Plan. Mit Keith zur Erde gehen und zusammen leben wie eine Familie. 

„Lasst uns dafür sorgen das er es noch so schön wie möglich hat!“ sagte Ulaz. Alle nickten und Kuschelten sich an Keith. 

 

Gegen Abend klopfte es an der Tür und Kolivan wurde wach. Er sah, das alle anderen schliefen und stand leise auf und ging zur Tür, dort trat er dann nach draußen und sah den Gelben Paladin vor sich. 

„Ich dachte mir, ich bringe euch euer Essen. Die Suppe ist für Keith weil sein Magen grade nicht viel verträgt und ich hoffe es schmeckt euch, Nachschlag ist in der Küche.“ lächelte er und Reichte Kolivan ein Tablett. 

„Danke dir.“ sagte Kolivan. 

„Kein Ding, ach ja und passt auf das Keith wirklich isst. Momentan drückt er sich etwas.“ sagte Hunk und ging. 

Kolivan ging ins Zimmer zurück und sah die andern alle wach, außer Keith. 

„Wow, wir bekommen sogar essen geliefert.“ scherzte Antok. Kolivan gab allen ihr essen und weckte dann Keith ganz sanft. Keith wurde zwar wach schien aber noch immer zu schlafen. 

„Er wird wohl noch etwas außer Gefecht sein von der Spritze, ich habe ihn eine höhere Dosis gegeben und diese Beruhigt auch.“ sagte Ulaz und hielt Keith jetzt aufrecht. Kolivan fütterte ihn und dann legten sie ihn wieder hin und er war schon wieder im Traumland. 

„Das nächste mal nehme ich wohl eine nicht zu hohe Dosis!“ sagte Ulaz. Er scannte Keith jetzt zur Sicherheit nochmal und sah das die Werte aber für seinen Zustand normal waren. 

Sie bekamen alle 3 Mahlzeiten am Tag und nach dem dritten Tag, war Keith nicht mehr ganz so fertig. Er war zumindest eher ansprechbar als zuvor und Ulaz stellte fest, das seine Werte schnell besser wurden. 

„Wie lange war ich weg?“ fragte Keith am Abend. Er wusste das er die letzten Tage nur geschlafen hatte wusste aber nicht wie lange und ob sonst etwas passiert war. 

„Drei Quintant und du bist fast wieder gesund. Das ist um ehrlich zu sein erstaunlich.“ sagte Ulaz. Er überprüfte die Werte am Aben und am Morgen und immer besserten sie sich schnell. 

„Hauptsache Keith geht es bald besser!“ sagte Thace jetzt und Kuschelte Keith. 

„Wir sollten die Zeit hier nutzen. Solange wir nicht zur Base zurück können, können wir uns hier etwas mit allen vertraut machen.“ stellte Kolivan fest. Die anderen drei fanden das dies eine gute Idee war. Sie wollten schließlich auch diejenigen kennen lernen, welche Keith als Familie sah, zumindest neben ihnen. 

Nach 5 weiteren Tagen musste Keith nicht mehr im Nest bleiben und konnte auch wieder aufstehen. Keith war der erste der wach war am Morgen und zog sich schnell um, nachdem er Duschen war. Keith versuchte zwar leise zu sein, aber dadurch das er nicht im Nest war, weckte es automatisch die Anderen. 

Als er fertig war mit anziehen standen die anderen langsam auf. „Magst du nach dem Frühstück in den Trainingsraum?“ fragte Antok grinsend. Er hatte es vermisst mit seinem Kit zu Spielen. Keith nickte, er freute sich auch schon darauf. 

„Aber nicht zu wild und höchstens ein Varga!“ sagte Ualz streng. Antok versprach das er aufpassen würde. Und dann gingen alle in den Speiseraum. Keith führte sie dort hin, da sich die Galra hier nicht auskannten. 

Das Team Voltron war Überrascht aber Hunk holte schnell das Frühstück für alle und stellte es ihnen mit hin. 

„Ich kann euch dann hier herumführen damit ihr euch auskennt, ihr seit unsere Gäste solange bis wir herausfinden, wie man euch durch eure Pod findet.“ schlug Allura vor. 

„Das Angebot nehmen wir gerne an Prinzessin.“ sagte Kolivan.

„Ich nicht, ich würde dann erst einmal mit Keith in den Trainingsraum gehen, wenn dies in Ordnung ist.“ sagte Antok. 

„Natürlich, ich kann dir gern an einen anderen Tag eine Führung geben.“ schlug Allura vor. 

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Antok und Keith in den Trainingsraum und Allura führte die andern drei Galra im Schloss herum. Zum Schluss kamen sie zu Pidges Labor. 

„Da seit ihr. Ich denke ich habe einen weg gefunden das man euch nicht orten kann!“ freute sich Pidge. Sie erklärte, das sie mit ihren Bruder Matt herausgefunden hatte das, das Empire die Pods mit Drohnen aufspürte welche überall verstreut waren, Pidge hatte einen weg gefunden das Signal der Drohnen zu unterbrechen. So könnten die Pods nicht gefunden werden, es musste aber noch getestet werden. 

Zum Mittag kamen alle zusammen und nach dem Essen besprachen sie den Plan. Keith lehnte an Antok und hörte dem Gespräch zu, aber man sah das er mit der Müdigkeit kämpfte. 

Der Plan war den Pod, in den Keith kam zu nutzen und an einen Punkt zu fliegen, das Schluss würde dort warten und im Notfall wieder durch ein Wurmloch verschwinden. Sollte Pidge Erfindung funktionieren dürfte nichts passieren aber wenn nicht würden sie verfolgt werden und für den Notfall war Voltron zur Stelle. 

Alle willigten in den Plan ein. Am Ende des Gespräches sah das Team zu Keith welcher seelenruhig schlief. 

„Du hast es übertrieben, oder?“ fragte Ulaz tadelnd. 

„Wir waren grade mitten drinnen und da konnte ich einfach nicht aufhören, aber es geht ihm gut und er schläft immerhin.“ stellte Antok fest. Die anderen schüttelten etwas den Kopf aber sagten nichts weiter dazu. Keith brauchte seine Spielzeit einfach um ruhiger zu werden und nachdem er so lange im Bett war, war das wohl auch nötig gewesen. 

Die Galra brachten Keith ins Bett und Antok lies sich danach von der Prinzessin durch das schloss führen. 

„Ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass ihr hier immer willkommen seid, genau so wie Keith auch.“ sagte Allura am ende der Führung. Auch wenn sie am Anfang sehr Misstrauisch den Blades gegenüber war, vertraute sie ihnen jetzt, sie sah wie sie mit Keith umgingen und das reichte ihr. Sie wusste jetzt, das die Blades im Herzen sehr gut waren. 

„Danke Prinzessin, wir werden das Angebot gern ab und zu annehmen, ich denke Keith würde es besser gehen, wenn er ab und zu her kommt. Und wir als sein Rudel, wollen ihn gern begleiten dabei, das er nicht wieder allein ist.“ kam es von Antok. 

„Das würde mich freuen wenn ihr ab und zu kommen würdet.“ und so verabschiedete sich Allura und Antok ging ins Nest. 

Am nächsten Tag gingen Antok und Thace in den Pod und flogen los, sie waren immer mit dem Schloss verbunden und Pidge stellte sicher das alles gut ging. Keith machte sich zwar sorgen ließ sich aber nicht viel anmerken, oder eher versuchte er es, das Team bekam es mittlerweile doch mit, wenn etwas los war. 

Das Schloss wartete nachdem es durch ein Wurmloch durch war, auf den Pod und nach 5 Varga kam er an und es waren keine Verfolger zu sehen. Den Test wiederholten sie aber noch weitere Tage um sicher zu sein, doch da noch immer nichts geschah waren sich alle sicher das sie das Problem gelöst hatten. 

Sie statten weiter Pod mit den Gerät aus und flogen mehrere Base, der Blades of Marmora an um dort weiter zu machen. Nach 2 Wochen war noch immer alles klar und Kolivan beschloss die Base wieder frei zu geben. 

Das hieß auch das die vier Galra und Keith zurück fliegen würden. Für Team Voltron hieß dies abschied von Keith nehmen. Aber nicht nur ihnen fiel es schwer, auch Keith hatte es hier im Schloss gefallen und es fiel ihm sehr schwer wieder zu gehen. 

„Pass auf dich auf!“ sagte Shiro und nahm ihn in den Arm. 

„Komm bald wieder um etwas gutes zu essen!“ kam es von Hunk der den Tränen nah war. 

„Und komm zurück um zu kuscheln, ohne dich ist das Nest nur halb so gemütlich.“ sagte Pidge und drückte Keith so fest wie sie konnte. 

„Ich hoffe du kommst uns ab und zu besuchen Keith, dein Rudel ist hier auch gern gesehen!“ stellte Allura klar, sie wollte das Keith sich hier auch wohl fühlen konnte. Zu Alluras Überraschung, zog Keith sie in eine Umarmung welche sie gleich erwiderte. 

„Hey Mullet, ich hoffe du kommst bald wieder zum Kuscheln!“ sagte Lance jetzt und nahm Keith fest in den Arm. 

„Danke, ich komme euch öfter mal besuchen, immer wenn wir Zeit haben!“ sagte Keith. 

Die vier Galra verabschiedeten sich und auch sie wollten bald wieder zurück kommen, sie hatten die Paladine besser kennen gelernt und stellten fest das diese auch ein Wichtiger Teil von Keiths leben waren, und auch, das sie alle noch sehr jung waren. 

Nach der Verabschiedung flog der Pod ohne Umwege zur Base zurück. Keith wollte die anderen jetzt öfter besuchen und die Galra würden es so oft wie möglich versuchen dies zu schaffen. 

Keith hatte nach dem Besuch im Schloss immerhin keine Albträume mehr, das er von ihnen abgelehnt wurde, er schlief jetzt ruhiger. Die Galra freuten sich darüber und auch Keith musste sagen, das seine neue Galra Familie immer wusste was gut für ihn war, auch wenn es ein Besuch bei seinen Albträumen war.

**Author's Note:**

> He, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen lasst ruhig ein Paar Kommentare da auch Kritik. 
> 
> Habt ihr Vorschläge oder fehlt euch etwas in der Story, dann schreibt mir, ich nehme Vorschläge gern an und vielleicht wird es ja der erste Teil einer kleinen Reihe, mal sehen.


End file.
